darkeyeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Briggs
Jonathan Fletcher Briggs was the Stormcaller of the 21st century, as well as the leader of the Allied Signets and later Signet International. Within a decade of gaining his powers, Jonathan had become one of the strongest people on Earth, leading forces in both the Superhuman War and the Darkheart Insurrection. Jonathan was born in Boston, Massachusetts in 1996, seventeen years after the birth of his older brother, the infamous supersoldier Angel Briggs. Jonathan's parents had had Angel very early in their relationship, and after his kidnapping, they were anxious to have a new child; fortunately, Jonathan was finally born and raised in Boston. He slowly rose to power in the Signets, becoming a public figure after the reveal of superhumans in the aftermath of the Superhuman War. He led his own Signet International group, which he had created to help control his follow superhumans and teach them about their powers. Jonathan eventually got some peace, living quietly in Maine with his wife, Eva Caliopa Briggs, and his daughter, Jessica Briggs. Biography Early Life (1996 - 2016) On May 29, 1996, Jonathan Fletcher Briggs was born to Jack and Evelyn Briggs in Boston, Massahusetts. He was raised in Boston without knowledge of his older brother, Angel Briggs, whom his parents assumed had been killed by Flint Connor in 1990. Jonathan went to school in Boston, going through all twelve grades with high marks. In first grade, he became very good friends with John Thomas Bivins, as well as meeting Austin Griffeth in middle school and Brandon Riley and Richard Nightingale in high school. He attended college at Boston University, completing four years of college and studying history and business management, as well as gaining a teaching degree. It was after his fourth year college that he met Eva Caliopa. Twelfth Signet War (2016 - 2017) Upon meeting Eva Caliopa and helping her to her hotel, Jonathan received the Emerald Signet, though he was unsure of its exact powers at the time. Eva had purchased it from an antiques shop just the previous day, with the express purpose of giving it to him. Soon, while being attacked by mercenaries from the Black Hand, Jonathan discovered his new powers as the Stormcaller of the 21st century. Jonathan and Eva went to Cape Elizabeth, Maine, where they met Jack Warren and learned about the history of the Allied Signets. They were soon joined by J.T., Austin, Brandon, and Richard, who had all come in search of Jonathan by the use of a map Eva had left in Jonathan's apartment. Along the way, Brandon had acquired the Ruby Signet and become the Flamewalker. Jack quickly handed Richard the Turquoise Signet to make him the Frostcourser. Jack went through the explanation of the Signets again, and began to train them. Jonathan led his fellow Signets into Albany, New York, where they met with their new allies in SOU Sierra, led by a supersoldier known as Blackbird. The combined forces storm a facility called the Orpheon, owned by the supposed medical company Soldaten, though they suspect more to it. While in the Orpheon, Jonathan and Brandon come up against a prototype supersoldier called a Letzte, which they manage to defeat. After destroying the site, the pair escapes, separated from their allies. They eventually reach Dover, New Jersey, where they stop and contact the others. Powers and Abilities Relationships Eva Caliopa Jack Warren John Thomas Bivins Austin Griffeth Brandon Riley Andrea Churchman Angel Briggs Miriam Warren Trivia Appearances *''Signet'' *''Relapse'' *''Savior'' *''Blackbird'' *''Requiem'' *''Songbird'' *''Rebirth'' *''Deadbolt, Pt. 1: Severance'' *''Deadbolt, Pt. 2: Remembrance'' *''Silence'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Prelude (mentioned) *''Signet: Insurrection *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno'' *''Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Second Coming'' Related Topics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Signet Characters Category:Archetypes Category:Briggs Family